TRAVELING THE AETHYR HIGHWAY
I. L.U.X. Travel 1. To become an Enochian Magician, and to actually enter any of the 30 Aethyrs in the Spirit Vision, confronting their otherworldly inhabitants, is a lengthy and arduous commitment of time and energy. 2. Only a handful of individuals have the resources to become practicing Enochian Magicians. To actually visit the Aethyrs in the Spirit Vision as Therion did is a journey with all of the logistical complexities of a trip to Peru. 3. If I am not in a position to physically travel to Peru, I can still derive tangible spiritual benefit from a careful study of its geography and spiritual ambiences and highpoints, by means of maps, photos, descriptions, guidebooks, etc. 4. It would be pointless to condemn such armchair activity as useless fantasy, and to ignore Peru completely, merely because one does not have the resources for an actual physical visit. On the contrary, armchair study will broaden the mind and provide spiritual sustenance and illumination -- because the area is a vast and magnificent realm of power that can be accessed on many different levels. 5. A trip to Peru is a serious undertaking, in which interaction with Peruvians can be dangerous to the unprepared. With luck and in time, lovers of Peru will travel safely there to experience the wonder and beauty firsthand. In the meantime, there is no harm, no risk, and abundant profit and pleasure in imaginative studies and itineraries that will reveal the various aspects of the Peruvian spiritual energy sources to us. 6. As long as we do not confuse our spirit journeys with Journeys in the Spirit Vision, we have numerous access points to the 30 Aethyrs (save the accursed 10th), and can achieve tangible glimmerings of awesome aethyrial magnificence without the arduous preparation that must accompany a Spirit Vision sojourn. It is even possible to leave the armchair and enter the landscape under certain conditions. 7. The key to safe travel through the Aethyrs without reference to Enochian invocations and preparations involves the transubstantiation of the light body into its stellar core (the KHABS). It is the KHU (the magical entity) that must attain mastery of the Enochian rituals in order to travel the Aethyrs. The KHABS or inner L.U.X. is under no such constraints -- it can permeate most Aethyrs with absolute safety. 8. The defining characteristic of L.U.X. travel in the Aethyrs via the agency of the KHABS is that there will be no interaction whatsoever with any of the inhabitants (Angels, Kings, Demons, or Seniors) of the Enochian Realms. There may be random observation or sighting of Enochian entities, but spontaneous interaction is completely impossible. 9. L.U.X. travel is comparable to a lengthy sojourn in a prehistoric wilderness of magnificent beauty and power. There is a sense of traveling the Aethyrs in the pristine state of primitive grandeur that preceded their inhabitation. 10. L.U.X. travel is a significant step beyond mere armchair study. Therefore, do not attempt any invocation or interaction while visiting the Aethyrs in this form. II. AETHYRIAL ACCESS 1. The form used by non-Enochian magicians for aethyrial travel is the KHABS or inner L.U.X. This is an atomic lightbody comprised of pure starlight. As such, it is not subject to the constraints and limitations confronting the KHU of the Enochian magician. 2. Again, do not confuse L.U.X. travel with an actual entry into the Aethyrs. As an L.U.X. traveler, you will enjoy a vivid and inspiring movie about the wonders of Peru. Only the Enochian magician will actually go to Peru! 3. The Ninth Circuit Tarot Keys (Seed, Vortex, Cube) are the power cells that will activate your L.U.X. journey (these are inherent power cells, described more fully in Section III). 4. The formula that will activate the power cells and begin the journey is 0 = 2. 5. This formula will allow you to enter the 30 Aethyrs from the top and the bottom, at the same time. 6. Before activating the 0 = 2 formula, the first step in L.U.X. travel is to pass TEX and RII, the lowest two Aethyrs (30 and 29). This is done through the use of the Minor Arcana of the Tarot. 7. The four quadrants of the 30th Aethyr represent various forms of limitation that must be confronted by the KHU. They are quickly bypassed in L.U.X. through the powers of the four Aces (Wands in the South, Cups in the North, Swords in the East, Disks in the West. The standard Disk-North Cup-West configuration of our world is counterchanged in the fluid astral realm of the Aethyrs.) 8. The four quadrants of the 29th Aethyr are consonant with the four realms of the afterlife (justice, strength, ascension, judgment). The presiding angels are overcome in L.U.X. by the agency of the four Princesses. 9. Having disposed of the two lowest Aethyrs, we may now invoke the formula 0 = 2, to deliberately create a dyad in the monad of L.U.X. This will allow the starry essence of L.U.X. in the KHABS to enter the aethyrial realms from a trans-human perspective, above the First Aethyr, while simultaneously allowing the LUX double to rise into the 28th Aethyr from below. The formula will also activate the power of Key 0 in a dual aspect. The atomic level of Key 0 offers immediate access to the First Aethyr, from above. However, the L.U.X. presence in LIL will not be felt until the LUX double has risen sequentially from 28 to 1 -- for LIL, the First Aethyr, is the "Lamp of the Invisible Light". The L.U.X. presence there serves to create the context in which the Aethyr can be experienced in a non-Enochian manner -- but it will remain unseen for now. The sequential experience that will follow the 0 = 2 activation is the encounter with LIXIPSP in the 28th Aethyr. As the dyadic shadow of L.U.X., LIXIPSP will manifest as the Materialist, Key 22, the non-spiritual aspect of Key 0. However, no interaction or battle will take place; the KHABS will pass over LIXIPSP at a great height, like the sun above the Fool in the Colman-Smith image. 10. The formula 0 = 2 will naturally draw the KHABS up into the 27th Aethyr (as the L.U.X. double, hereinafter referred to as the LUX double or traveler) and simultaneously down into the Second Aethyr (as the L.U.X. essence). Just as the 28th and First Aethyrs are both enfolded in Key 0, so the 27th and the Second Aethyrs are found in Key 2. The Priestess in her purity and power is the source of the Second Aethyr. Her lunar projection in Key 18 is the Hecate of the 27th Aethyr. Again, the L.U.X. experience of the Second Aethyr will not be seen at this time; the LUX double will instead confront the Rose of 49 Petals in the Cauldron of the 27th Aire. 11. The Rose of 49 Petals is a foreshadowing of the central vision of the 22nd Aethyr, the mysterious Table of 49 Squares that is one of the chief attractions of L.U.X. travel through the Aethyrs. The Cauldron of the 27th Aire is the first manifestation of XIV Sagittarius, a key structural element of the L.U.X. Aires that will manifest fully in the 14th and Fifth Aethyrs. 12. Throughout the Aethyrs, the LUX traveler will interact with the inanimate scenery of the Aire rather than its angelic inhabitants, entering mighty Cuzcos devoid of populace. Voyagers of the KHU have experienced the 27th Aethyr as a realm of oppressive loneliness. By contrast, LUX travelers of the KHABS will be caught up in the solitude and bewitchment of the primal moonlight that thunders from the rock and ice of vacant Andean plateaus. A pervasive sense of primordial power will spin rainbow webbings around the moon and open vast and uncrowded vistas of self-reflection to the inner eye. The primary opportunity here is the assimilation of past life experience as a fortification of the LUX double. Key XVIII is the Tarot Key ruling the 27th Aire, and the L.U.X. experiences of this region should be interpreted in light of the position of Key XVIII between the Star and the Sun. 13. This completes the aethyrial activation of the formula 0 = 2. The next stage of the L.U.X. journey is the solidification of the 0-2 dyad into the KHABS of the Magus, which provides the key to the Third Aethyr. This will again occur behind the scenes while the LUX double enters the 26th Aethyr below. 14. The entry of the involutionary L.U.X. into the Third Aethyr is the all-important step that renders the higher Aethyrs safely permeable to the KHABS, by the creation of the L.U.X. context. Having realized the 0 = 2, the L.U.X. becomes the Magus in ZON, free to replicate the central Aires for LUX exploration from below. 15. The basis of the L.U.X. creation is the Tarot relationship of the Magus and the Fool. ONE springs forth from ZERO, which equals TWO (plus one and minus one = zero). The Magus, having been generated, is now free to create. 16. Back in the 26th Aethyr, the materialist zero of the 28th Aire realizes its lunar 2 nature in 27 Hecate, and creates its own lesser Magus in the form of the egoeagle seen and heard in the 26th Aethyr. The Tarot Key ruling the 26th Aire is IV Emperor, who stems forth from Key 22 in the dual role of Materialist and Overlord, by virtue of the formula 22 = 2 + 2 = 4. The Materialist 22 has manifested in the 28th Aire; now in the 26th Aire the Overlord 22 is manifest. Just as One springs forth from Zero, so the lesser Magus springs forth from the Overlord 22 Emperor, by virtue of the link between April Fools Day and Aries. 17. The primary opportunity available to the LUX traveler in the 26th Aire is the redemption and sanctification of the Ego as a Hadit-based individual point-of-view. KHU voyagers in the 26th Aethyr must contend with the limitations of the intellect in order to pave the way for transcendence. In the KHABS, we are free to ease the lamentations of the wounded mind, by enshrining it as the beloved plaything of the High Self. The Emperor bestows vision and utility upon the flimsy and perpetually reviled ego that so frequently plays the villian in traditional spiritual scenarios. Here we may also transcend any lingering feelings of spiritual superiority towards ego-based citizens of the mundane realms, by distilling the universal Hadit essence of all such beings, and by remembering the formula Ego = Eagle. 18. The manifestation of the number 4 is the central organizing principle of the lower Aethyrs from 30--18. We have seen it in the fourfold division of Aethyrs 30 and 29, in the 22 = 4 of Aethyr 28, and in the XVIII + IV = 22 of Aethyrs 27 and 26. We next see the law of 4 linking Aethyrs 25--22 in a Y-H-V-H progression that crosses the Ring-Pass-Not above the 24th Aethyr and links the astral and mental Aethyrial realms. 19. The creation of the lesser Magus in the 26th Aire allows the KHABS to bridge the Ring-Pass-Not separating the 24th and 23rd Aethyrs, by using the formula of Y-H-V-H. http:// III. THE YHVH ZONE 1. YHVH is the formula of Tetragrammaton, wherein Y is the Yod spark of Hadit, and the first H is the Heh space of the Great Mother, Nuit. 2. As spark and space, Y and H become manifest as the 25th and 24th Aethyrs that appear in the highest reaches of the astral plane. 3. The issue of Y the Father and H the Mother appear as V the Son and H final the Daughter, which manifest as the 23rd and 22nd Aires that occupy the lower reaches of the mental plane. 4. The formula of YHVH thus serves as a bridge that allows the LUX traveler to pass from the astral to the mental aethyrs. TO BE CONTINUED... Posted 11-23-09 on the 100th anniversary of the Algerian Invocation. Copyright 1993, 1996 Callisto Publishing. Portions of this article appeared in the Sept. 2001 issue of Jupiter Magazine (Black Rock City Bookmobile has the only known reference copy.) 11-25-09 Having returned from the chasms of Ladakh via Aleutian bird planes I am compelled to continue: 5. As Y the spark, the 25th Aethyr is cognate with the 25th Key of Tarot, the Seed, which is the initiating spark of the Ninth Circuit. 6. The Ninth Circuit extends the awareness of stellar and atomic process found in Leary's Eighth Circuit. The Ninth Circuit Tarot Keys, SEED VORTEX CUBE, expand stellar consciousness to GLOBULAR (Omega Centauri), GALAXY (Eridanus 1300), and GREAT WALL (galaxy clusters and chains: Abell 2199). 7. On atomic and cybernetic levels, Seed, Vortex, and Cube represent the off, off/on, on phases of binary existence. The Vortex is quantum and indeterminate. The Seed and Cube are defined. 8. The 25th Aethyr is the L.U.X. Seed that grants power of access to all higher Aethyrs save for the 10th which is accursed. 9. The 25th Aethyr is dominated by the Lion God Horus. The fiery spark of Leo continues the fiery Aries energy of the Emperor Eagle ruling the 26th Aire. 10. The fiery Yod spark of the Lion Seed brings high ignition and propulsion to the LUX double. 11. The powerful and magnificent 25th Aethyr is a major waystation on the LUX journey, granting unique stellar and atomic perspectives. 12. The first phase of the stellar perspective is ignited by the statement of the Lion: LET THE STARS BE BURNT UP IN THE FIRE OF MY NOSTRILS! This statement activates the Ninth Circuit awareness that surpasses the eighth circuit metaphysiology of stellar consciousness. 13. This awareness leads to the second phase of the stellar perspective, wherein the gods and archangels of Earth and its environs become as motes, dancing in the beam of the Lion's Eye. 14. In the atomic perspective, the Aethyr shimmers as a snowghost on the dark gray flank of Capricornus, brought to life by the lesser Magus to nurture the vales below. 15. The fiery visions of the Lion lead to the climactic power of the Lion's Tail. 16. It is impossible to overstate the glory of the Tuft, wherein each streaming hair is a mighty galaxy. 17. The dangers of the 25th Aethyr include spiritual pride and a sense that there is nowhere higher to go. These dangers are counteracted through the formula of Merkabah the Chariot, which grants the traveler passage to the 24th Aire. TO BE CONTINUED... 11-28-09 Having confronted the Black Ghost of the Maze, I am compelled to resume: 18. The number 7 is the key to the motility that allows the LUX traveler to pass on to the 24th Aire. 19. Seven is the number of the Chariot in the Tarot. Seven is the higher octave of 25. The Chariot is the key to the throne of Merkabah, which is the matrix of the seed-vortex-cube manifestation of the Ninth Circuit. 20. As H the Space, the 24th Aire is an expression of the Mother Goddess. The Tarot Key ruling the 24th Aire is VII Chariot, which combines the idea of mobility and travel with the lunar/feminine energies of Cancer, the cardinal water sign. 21. The majesty of the 25th Aire can only be surpassed by the awesome joy and mobility of the 24th, which grants flyway travel through time and space in the Chariot of the Goddess. 22. The gifts of the 24th Aethyr are: the Vision of the Blue Rose, and the Chariot Ride. 23. Remember that L.U.X. travel through the Aethyrs does not allow for direct interaction with the inhabitants of the Aethyrial Realms. However, since the Goddess and her projections appear even in the mundane world, a similar projection of her energies will helm the Chariot in the L.U.X. journey of the 24th Aire. 24. The Goddess in the Chariot is a maenad or serpent-priestess, reflecting the affinities of Ophiuchus and Scorpio. 25. The Goddess energies of the 24th Aire are also manifest in the landscapes and universes of the time-space journey. 26. L.U.X. travel in the 24th Aire brings: the opportunity to sound the limits of the traveler's capacity for joy, and the ability to highlight specific time-space coordinates as significant elements of the burgeoning Individuality of the traveler. 27. The 24th Aethyr also offers the traveler a foreshadowing of the extensive time/space mobility of the afterlife. 28. The chief dangers of the 24th Aire are: dissociation, and wandering beyond the limits of assimilation. These are easily counteracted by joyous contemplation of the specific time-space coordinates that form the matrix and expression of the individual traveler's identity and power. 29. The Goddess energies of Venus bridge the gap between the upper-astral Cancerian reaches of the 24th Aire and the lower-mental Taurean realm of the 23rd Aire. 30. The 23rd Aethyr enshrines the labor that sustains the Universe, and exhibits the transmutation of Earth into Air. In this Aethyr, the Bull of Taurus is transformed into the Eagle of Scorpio. 31. The Tarot key ruling the 23rd Aire is V Hierophant, ruled by Taurus and depicting the letter Vau of Tetragrammaton. 32. In the formula YHVH, the letter Vau stands in the position of Air. The Earth energies of Taurus are lifted into Air by the power of Vau in the key of the Hierophant. 33. The admixture of Earth and Air demonstrated by Vau and depicted in the 23rd Aethyr is closely paralleled by the mixing of Air and Water that is found both in Scorpio, a water sign that finds airy expression in the Eagle, and Aquarius, an Air sign known as the Water Bearer. 34. The Air energies of the Scorpio Eagle are found in the Claws: the stars of Libra, the cardinal Air sign, are the North and South Claws of the Scorpion. The Water energies of Scorpio are contained in the serpent of Ophiuchus, the physician of the Argo. 35. Aquarius is the sign ruling Key XVII, the Star. This Key has a connection with H, the water/earth letter of YHVH. 36. The interdependence of Earth and Air in the 23rd Aethyr depicts the marriage of stability and change. 37. The higher octaves of stability and change are Nuit and Hadit: infinte space, and passage through time. 38. The cursor Hadit, itself changeless and eternal, roams unceasingly through the labyris of Nuit. The infinite variety of Nuit is balanced by the bedrock of eternal being for all space-time coordinates. The stability of Hadit is balanced by its perpetual movement. 39. The hallmark of the 23rd aethyr is: energy and productivity, in an atmosphere of gravity. LUX travelers using the formula YHVH can link this Aire to the 24th Aethyr through the Venusian energies which rule Taurus, in order to carry over the joy that should rightfully adhere to the energetic abundance of the winged bull. 40. Benefit for the LUX traveler in the 23rd Aire stems from three factors: entry into the mental plane; the power and fecundity of Earth; and the fluid perspective of Air. 41. Entry into the mental plane grants access and tangibility to knowledge of the Earth. 42. The Earth power of the Bull manifests as the individual spiritual benevolence of specific fields, gardens, orchards and pastures streaming through the changes of Time. 43. The Air perspective of the Eagle weaves these individual locales into a larger aerial pattern of manifestation. 44. Gravity and sorrow are the scent of sanctity in the 23rd Aire. Violet cobalt is the color of illumination. 45. Nuit and Hadit may also appear in the 23rd Aethyr as the Rose and Cross, functioning as active agents in the expansion of space. This expansion leads directly to the vast and luminous realm of the 22nd Aethyr. 46. As the H final of YHVH, the 22nd Aethyr is steeped in the high sanctity of Chomolungma, the uplifted Daughter at the summit of the Earth. 47. The three major components of the 22nd Aire are: a sense of vast spaciousness, the ecdysial music of Pan, and the angelic Table of 49 Squares. 48. The spaciousness of the Aethyr is Tibetan, the music Olympian, the Table Byzantine. 49. The three major experiences of the 22nd Aire are: the birth of form, the birth of death, and the birth of hell. 50. Form is the extended Cross of Self. Death'' is the extended luminosity of the emanations of the Eagle. Hell is the interior Sun of the Self: the shamanic underworld of Persephone, not the iron prisons of the pit. 51. The Tarot Key ruling the 22nd Aire is the invisible Key 000 which follows the Universe and gives birth to the Fool. 52. 00 and 000 are the eighth circuit Tarot Keys that bracket Key XXI in Leary's neurogenetic system. 00 is an extension of II and XX. 000 is an artifact of the Triple Veil and the Ain Soph Aur, the Limitless Light from which Kether is condensed. 00 is the 0 between Keys XX and XXI. 000 is the 0 that follows Key XXI. 53. In 000, the 0 of Form contains the spaciousness of the Aethyr. The 0 of Death is the haunting song of Pan. The 0 of Hell is the intolerable light of the angelic Table. 54. Key 000 contains the invisible light of black hole fusion that gives birth to the white light seed of creation. 55. In the pregnant void of the 22nd Aire, the LUX traveler will be borne forth in due time to the throne of the 21st Aethyr. 56. The Table of 49 Squares is one of the chief attractions of LUX travel through the Aethyrs. 57. The Table is a focal point of angelic consciousness. 58. The first stage of Table experience involves knowledge and assimilation of 49 angelic realities. 59. Each reality has 49 games, each game has 49 characters. 60. Each reality is a matrix with earthly parallels. 61. Examples: Matrix One, Cyberspace, 49 games; Game One, Pokemon, 49 monsters. Matrix Two, Film, 49 movies; Film One, Matrix Reloaded, 49 characters. Matrix Three, Music, 49 bands; Band One, Stones, 49 songs. Matrix Four, Language, 49 tongues; Language One, Japanese, 49 words. Matrix Five, Tarot, 49 decks; Deck One, Thoth, 49 cards. 62. In the 22nd Aire, all of this information is assimilated clearly and quickly, with full appreciation of the power and ambience that each matrix, game, and character brings to the table. L.U.X. travel through the Aethyrs now lays the groundwork and gives the blueprint for future discarnate experience. 63. All this is only the first stage of table experience. In the second stage, the LUX traveler is clothed in the names of God that are not known even to the angels. These are the cheat codes and medipax that bring inerrancy and vigor. 64. Like the Eagle perspective of the 23rd Aire, passage into the Table grants an aerial overview of the tapestry of matrices in the 49 squares. From this perspective, the space behind the Table becomes the House of God. TO BE CONTINUED... 12-20-09 '' On the 100th Anniversary of the Algerian Finale: '' '' ''The Manifestation of ARNO The Second Earthe ALEPH CENTAURUS RESH EARTH NGM CYGNUS OPH OPHIUCHUS (FIRE/EARTH Revealed in the Language of Diamonds THE BATHYLLIC LERTHEXAN '' Marked by the Four Ministers of the Altair Diamond: '' XVIII FOMALHAUT SOUTH X JUPITER EAST II LUNA WEST XIV ALTAIR NORTH '' X Betelgeuse and I Rigel Rising in the East Arno AA 7:50 pm